Behind Blue Eyes
by MissMeghanox
Summary: This was originally posted...but stupid me. I forgot the disclaimer, so it was deleted. Hope you enjot the updated version! - Ron reminices about everyone -


Disclaimer: I didn't write this song, all of the credit goes to the Who. And the characters of this story belong to Mrs. JK Rowling herself. Such talent. All I own is the plot! hmm...wish i did own more, but oh well.

Behind blue eyes

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

A young man around the age of 20 was walking the lonely, dark, inviting side streets of London. His long ginger hair falling gracefully over his eyes, and his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He was tall, about 6'3', and had deep cerulean eyes. He wore all black, which caused him to blend with the shadows, making him almost unseen to the human eye.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

Ron Weasley was his name, and for the past 3 years he had been living as an outcast, hidden away from the world he knew so much about. Three years earlier, the wizarding world suffered a tremendous loss when Lord Voldermort came into power. There was a huge battle on the fields of Hogwarts, where many people were slain by death eaters. Among them were Ron's brothers, Charlie, Bill and George, and his sister Ginny. 

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

He was heartbroken to see some of his large family die, and even more so when he saw the love of his life, die to the Avada Kedvera to protect him. Hermione Granger, to him, even the name was just as beautiful as she was. She was 5'6, which was fairly short considering he was so tall. She could always cheer him up in the darkest of times. If you were to see her though, you would think she was a snooty little bookworm. But she was much different. She had been going out with Ron since their 6th year, and because they knew each other for so long, they even talked about marriage. She lost her bookworm appearance and her happy attitude in the beginning of her 7th year. Her parents had died in a car accident, coming back from driving her to Kings Cross. Ron remembered holding her until all of her tears had drained away, and her sobs became sniffles. She began to wear black, and changed her hair so it showed her darkest emotions, instead of the happy ones. She had also become stronger, vowing to protect the remaining people who were like family to her. One was being Harry Potter.

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

Ah, Harry Potter. Ron knew him well. Standing 6'1, with untidy black hair, and glasses all askew. Ron was best friends with him from the first day they met on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had suffered many losses, including one of his Godfather Sirius in 5th year and of his parents when he was no older than one. Ron stood by him when Voldermort found a way to attack him through his mind, making Harry vulnerable to everything around him. Harry was often heard crying in the common room late at night. Ron stood by his side when they went to the Department of Mysteries, and flew beside him in the annual Quidditch matches. Harry was the best damn seeker since the days of his father, and not to be egotistical, Ron was a pretty good keeper. A small laugh escaped Ron's lips, as she sped up his pace.

On the night that Hermione had died, Harry had shown his true self in a battle against the Dark Lord. Due to the prophecy which was relayed to everyone in their 6th year, either Harry was to defeat Voldermort, or Voldermort was to defeat Harry. It was all very nerve racking. With all of his strength, Harry defeated Voldermort with the help of Ron's wand, only to be defeated by Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had sent his godfather Sirius through the veil. Ron saw his friend go down, and tried as hard as he could to get over there, but he was shot at with the Avada Kedvera, and was protected by Hermione. Ron was considering killing himself there and then but was stopped by Albus Dumbledore, who said all was not lost, and that things would get better.

_  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Tears came to his eyes as he turned the corner to an alleyway, making sure to keep to the dark. He was being hounded by the press everywhere he went. Being the last survivor of the Golden Trio, he was always asked to do articles relaying the events of what happened. He couldn't do that. It was crazy for him to dig deep back into his mind, and open old wounds which had long since partially healed. The Golden Trio. That's what Draco Malfoy used to call them.

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

As funny as it sounds, Draco had switched over to the good side in his 6th year. He didn't want to be consistently beaten by his father. Lucius. The name still sent shivers down his spine. He was the one who had murdered Hermione. Draco found him afterwards and dueled with him, came out the victor. Because they had both lost everything, they became close, visiting each other on the birthdays of their missed friends. It's funny how someone who was brought up so evil, calling people mudbloods, and threatening to kill them, can lose everything and be a great friend.

_  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

Ron walked down to the end of the alleyway, and headed down another main road, making sure to stick to the shadows. He walked to a corner and took out his right hand. Immediately, a large purple bus appeared. The Knight Bus was painted in black on the front of it. Ron stepped on, and paid the man how much his ride cost. After about 30 minutes on the Knight Bus, Ron found himself at his first home the burrow. There were a lot of people there, all whom were dressed in black. Ron made his way up to the front door, and was quickly bombarded with hugs from family and friends. His mother, Molly Weasley was busy around the kitchen cooking up a storm, as his Father, Arthur Weasley was in the living room entertaining the guests. Ron looked around, and saw a pudgy boy looking at a picture. This boy was none other than Neville Longbottom. Ron smiled a sad smile as Neville looked at a picture of his lost girlfriend Ginny. A girl with long sandy blonde hair stood next to him with a comforting arm draped across his shoulders. Her name was Luna Lovegood. He could see the tears in her eyes, glancing over at Ron. Ron sympathetically smiled at her. She had been Harry's girlfriend for the end of 7th year, and it tore out his heart to see her in such pain. Ron heard Fred say "It's time" and saw everyone exiting the room to go out into the field. Ron caught up to Fred, and wrapped a protective arm around him. He wasn't the same jokester he was before. After losing his twin brother, a part of him died, making him more serious, and withdrawn.

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

Ron followed the group, seeing that they were all heading to the memorial site of everyone who was lost in the Final War. Flowers could be seen being placed on grave stones, and crying could be heard. Ron walked up to the stones of his brothers, and placed down one thing that they had given him. On Bills, there was a book about Quidditch which he had gotten for his 6th birthday. On Charlie's was his first toy broom, and on George's was his first batch of Canary Creams. He them moved onto Hermione's grave. He placed on it the wedding ring he was going to give her on graduation day. The beautiful diamond sparkled. How much he had saved for it, working long nights at the Three Broomsticks, and opening up his own Quidditch shop. He walked over to Ginny's and placed down a mini Quaffle, so she could play chaser even in heaven. He smiled, knowing that she could have been the best damn chaser that the Chuddley Cannons had ever seen. He then moved onto Harry's grave. He had saved this for last. He placed on his grave the papers which proved the Sirius's innocence. He smiled, knowing that Harry would be eternally happy to see his free Godfather up in heaven along with his parents. Ron Wiped away his tears, and headed back to the group of family. He turned around before entering the house, smiling at the sun that was peaking through the clouds, and said his final "Goodbye."

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

A/n This story was deleted, so all of the reviews are gone. I kinda forgot to put my disclaimer. Oooops. My bad. Well, I hope you enjoy the updated, version with a disclaimer.


End file.
